Comfort
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Set at the end of "Failsafe," Wally needs to know Artemis is ok


Set at the end of "Failsafe," Wally needs to make sure Artemis is ok. Sorry for crappy title. I don't write fanfics very often but I had to do this.

Disclaimer - Young Justice does not belong to me

Wally sat up, feeling groggy and dizzy, still trying to reorient himself after Martian Manhunter's explanation. He felt sick to his stomach and was shivering, the memories from their training exercise floating thorugh his head. He looked around at everyone as they sat or stood up, trying to get their bearings. His eyes automatically swiveled to Artemis, who was kneeling on her table with her head down, looking like she was trying not to be sick. Artemis' "death" had made him realize just how much she meant to him. He'd been filled with such rage and anguish that he didn't even know he was capable of feeling. Seeing her moving and breathing helped making him realize that she was in fact alive but that wasn't enough. He needed to touch her, to make sure she was real and not an illusion. With another glance around, he saw everyone was paying close attention to either Megan or themselves. He sidled over to Artemis and put his hand on her back and started rubbing in small circles, tyring to help her feel better. She looked up at him briefly before putting her head back down and taking deep breaths. Since she didn't push him away or say anything he figured she didn't have a problem with him touching her. Wally moved closer, putting his arm around her, still rubbing her back in circles and pushing her hair over one shoulder. Eventually the nausea left her and Artemis lifted her head to look at Wally. He looked so worried, with his brows knitted together and an almost fearful look in his eyes.

"Can you walk?" he asked her.

She thought she could so she nodded and he held her hands to help her down. He kept ahold of one as they walked down one of the corridors and around the corner. Wally stopped her and, looking for all the world like he might break, gently pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly. She could feel him trembling and realized just how shaken he was. Artemis held him back, reaching her arms up, laying her hands on his shoulder blades and turning her face into his neck.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten herself "killed" then none of this would've happened and everyone wouldn't be feeling torn up like this. Especially Megan. She was crying so much, probably blaming _herself_ for keeping everyone in there. She wasn't aware of what went on after her "death" but according to Martian Manhunter it was pretty bad. Everyone was killed and the earth ravaged by aliens. Definitely a doomsday scenario if ever there was one.

"I'm so sorry, Wally," she whispered into his neck. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened."

All of a sudden he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away from him enough so he could look at her. "It's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault." The last line he said more softly, then cupped one of her cheeks with his hand. He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone and just looked at her face. It wasn't like he didn't know she was pretty but he never really taken the time to notice, tried not to, in fact. Now it hit him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. "You…died," he began quietly. "I…" he exhaled through his nose, "I didn't like it," he finished frankly.

For once, Artemis didn't say anything, looking back into his eyes, taking in what he'd said and trying to determine if he meant what she thought. Now Wally closed the distance between their lips, using both hands to cup her face. Artemis tilted her head to the side a bit and wrapped her arms around his waist. Wally was so gentle, cupping her face, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks. Eventually he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. Artemis opened her eyes when she felt him pull away. They stayed like that for the barest of moments before their lips came together again. Wally was being so gentle, it reminded her of Bialya, how sweet he was at that time, and she practically melted against him. Wally pulled the tie out of her hair and began running his fingers through the golden strands. Then he buried his hand in her hair, cradling the back of her head. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss and felt her tongue against his. He took his time, reveling in the intimacy and the comfort that brought, she feeling the same. When they finally broke apart, he pulled her against him and continued holding her. They stayed like that till they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. They reluctantly broke apart and went to meet their team member. Whatever it was that just happened between them, they knew it wouldn't be the last, but for now it would be their little secret.


End file.
